The Son of Gryffindor
by TJ Jordan
Summary: Unknowingly the son of Godric Gryffindor, a young wizard sets out to make a name for himself during the 11th century and creates a legacy with a companion who will help him open the door to allow future generations to correct past mistakes - 5th installment to my Severus Snape Series!
1. The Lion

**The Son of Gryffindor**

* * *

 **This story is actually going to be part of my _'Severus Snape Series'_. The fifth installment, to be exact. You can find the other stories on my Profile page, all of which will be under the Harry Potter fandom.**

 **I don't plan on this one to be long, so don't expect a grand epic like I'm doing with _Redemption_ and _The Mysterious Traveler._**

 **This story is going to be different, as it will not feature Severus Snape as the main character or be featured at all. I know it's weird, but please keep with it. This story does have a connection to the series I'm doing. In fact, in a way, it is crucial to one of the stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Please enjoy the fifth installment to my _'Severus Snape Series': 'The Son of Gryffindor'!_**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Lion**

* * *

 _1032 A.D. - Unknown village in Northern Scottland_

Loud music echoed throughout the tiny village as folks laughed and danced on the rocky road, just outside a tavern that was nearly full to its capacity. Men filled the tables as they sang along with the musicians, who were putting on a great performance from a tiny corner of the building. Food was being prepared by the cooks and drinks being served by beautiful waitresses, along with the help of the old innkeeper couple.

The moon was full and high in the sky, surrounded by stars to help lit up the darkness. The weather was cool and refreshing, making up for the hot day it had started out with. And the atmosphere surrounding the village was filled with happiness and joy. It was a night that many would say was what made life worth living for. A night for celebration.

Despite how late it was, children snuck to the back of the tavern, poking through the glassless windows to see inside. Their attention was glued to a man who was standing on top of the counter where the drinks were served, drinking from a giant, wooden cup as the crowd cheered him on. Butterbeer leaked from the sides, sliding down his face and chest, getting his Hogwarts robes wet. Once he was done, he slammed the bottom of the cup onto the counter and straightened himself, his arms wide out as he shouted out in victory, earning another loud cheer from the crowd. Playing along with them, the children cheered as well, using the noise to cover the fact that they were watching.

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" they all cried out in praise, lost their admiration for the man. Some of the elderly folk rolled their eyes, though they couldn't help but smile at the younger audience's reaction to such a man.

"Now that..." the man jumped down from the counter, "... is a real man's drink! Bring me another!"

Joining him, they all ordered beverages as well, making the waitresses work extra hard to get the drinks made.

The man was dressed in red and yellow robes, with the symbol of Gryffindor on his left chest. He was very attractive, thanks in part to his curly hair, green eyes, muscular body, and height. His lion-like mane of red wavy red hair and beard also helped in making him look vicious but strong to those around him. And his authoritative, yet gentle voice always caught the attention of others. Especially the women.

"All rounds are on me, gentlemen! And _ladies_ ," he winked, making the females close by blush.

"Tell us how you slayed the dragon!" someone cried out.

"Yes, tell us!"

"Come on, don't leave us hanging! We want to know!"

"Please, Gryffindor?!" a young woman pleaded from afar.

Godric Gryffindor smiled as he downed his sixth cup of butterbeer and slammed the cup onto the wood of the counter, making a small crack that caught the attention of everyone, even managing to make the musicians stop playing their instruments. Wiping the butterbeer from his mouth and beard, he turned to the quiet audience and pulled himself onto the counter, sitting on its edge.

"Alright!" he declared, earning a loud cheer from the crowd and the kids outside. A second later, everyone was quiet, eager to hear the tale.

Reaching down to the side, he grabbed ahold of his sword and unleashed it from its sheath, presenting it to everyone before him as they looked at it in awe.

"So there I was," he began, doing tricks with the sword in his hands. "Tracking the whereabouts of a deadly dragon that had been devastating the good people of a beautiful land." The crowd cheered again. "After many days and nights, my fellow wizards and I searched for the location of its lair. But as my time became limited before I would be forced to return to Hogwarts, we finally discovered the lair of the dragon."

Jumping to his feet, on top of the counter once more, Godric got into a defensive position with his sword, pretending to be in a battle with an unforeseen force.

The women and children gasped, unable to turn their attention away.

"We waited until nightfall for the dragon's return to its lair. Once our timing was right, we entered its home, under the protection of the darkness of the night."

People were either at the edge of their seat or leaning forward from where they stood, while the children all piled up at the windows, wanting to see and hear what the Founder of Hogwarts was about to say next.

"Without light to see, out of fear of alerting the beast to our presence, we failed to realize its powerful earing, breaking our element of surprise the moment we set foot into the cave. And just when we thought we could attack without retaliation, we came face-to-face with glowing orange eyes and a ball of fire lighting up from a giant mouth."

The women and children gasped once more, excited and afraid.

"Fire rushed towards us, engulfing everything in its path. Those caught in its path were instantly turned to dust, leaving me and few others to continue the fight against the beast!"

A six wizards at a table in the corner of the tavern bowed their heads in respect, a sadness in the atmosphere surrounding them.

"We split up into two teams, flanking the dragon from both sides! The right side distracted it, while the left moved in for the strike! But the dragon realized our plan and used its tail to keep us busy, knocking several of my fellow wizards to the ground, while I managed to dodge its attack! Knowing my men were in danger, I threw myself onto the back of the beast and began to climb up its scales-"

Everyone was struggling to keep quiet, despite all of the excitement that was building up within them. Godric, meanwhile, continued to perform different tricks with his sword.

"-rushing against time to get to its head! And once I met its orange eye, I drove my sword into its center and pushed it in as far as I could! Blood covered my entire chest as it roared, nearly blinding me as I held onto the scales of the dragon's back, struggling against its attempt to knock me off! But as it shifted its focus onto me, a window of opportunity opened up for my fellow wizards, who began to strike at its weak points."

The crowd began to cheer, along with the children as well.

"Removing my sword from where its eye once was, I slowly moved to the other side and did the same to the second eye, making sure to blind it. And as my sword went in as far as it could, I heard it roar louder in pain before falling to its side. As I lost my grip and met the rocky ground, my men finished the beast off by piercing its heart, all at once, finally putting an to the dragon's reign of terror, once and for all!"

The sound of clapping and cheering echoed throughout the tavern and the small village as the story drew to a close.

Godric Gryffindor smiled at the praise and bowed, hopping down from the counter as he ordered more drinks, carrying a few over to a table that had six wizards seated, making sure each and every one of them got their own cup of butterbeer. People patted him on the back, thanking him for his service to the village.

Turning to the crowd once more, he held up his giant cup of butterbeer and shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen! May I introduce to you the six brave wizards who accompanied me on this mission and helped bring down the dragon! They are much responsible for bringing down the beast as I am! Show them the proper respect they deserve!"

They cheered to the six men beside him, some making a toast with their drinks as they did.

"And lastly, but not least, let's give a cheer to those who couldn't be here to experience such an event!"

The crowd cheered at his request and began to celebrate as the music resumed.

Godric sat down in the last empty seat next to the six wizards, holding his cup out towards the center of the table.

"To the men who couldn't be here!" he declared with a serious, but sad tone.

"To the men who couldn't be here!" all six of them declared at once, connecting their cups together as they began to drink from them, gulping down the alcohol until it was all gone.

A moment of silence passed between them as the celebration continued around them, though it felt like a series of sounds down a long, distant tunnel.

"So, what's the plan?" one of them asked. "Are we spending the night here or making a straight return to Hogwarts?"

"Blah... I think I could use one more night... away from there!" another declared, clearly drunk. "Got enough trouble with those... damn kids... yelling... and complaining..." He slammed his fist on the table. "What do they know about... hardships... and... death... eh?! What... do they... know?!"

"And I think this one has had his fill," the man next to him grabbed his cup and pushed it aside, earning a glare from him.

"Don't you tell me... when I've had... my fill..."

Rolling his eyes, the man stood up and got his drunken friend onto his feet, "It's off to bed for this one, mates. See you all in the morning."

All of them slightly waved as the two disappeared into the crowd.

"He's not taking it too well."

"Of course not! Why would he? One of his friends was burned to ash and there isn't even a body to bring back to man's widow. This whole damn mission was nothing more than a disaster."

"Five dead, with nothing but ashes to bring back as remains. Dear Merlin, I can still see the bodies disappearing before my eyes, mates!"

"How can you stand up there and still be so cheerful about any of this, Godric?" one of the men asked. "I know we're all about adventure and bravery, but I don't know how you can do it."

Godric looked at the four men with sad eyes, feeling a deep pit inside of his heart, one that threatened to suck anything good inside.

"I know it's hard for you to understand," he closed his eyes. "But that's just who I am. I do feel sad for the men we've lost, but I can't let that get in the way of making sure I live each day like it's my last. Someone has to show these people that life is worth living for. It's just about finding the happiness in it that makes it so. That one spark that will never go out."

The four of them remained silent as they stared down at the table.

"Did you hear about Salazar?" one spoke up, wanting to change the subject.

Godric's expression dropped at hearing the name leave the man's lips.

"No," another replied before Godrick could. "What about him?"

"Well, I just learned that he and his wife are expecting a child."

"And this is good news... how?"

The man shrugged, "Just thought that you all would like to know."

"I thought we all agreed that we wouldn't speak of Salazar again. Not after everything that has happened."

"Salazar made the decision to leave," the third jumped in. "But I will say this about him, he could have started a war with us if he truly wanted to."

"Only because he knew Gryffindor here would beat him!" the fourth declared. "Salazar is a coward!"

"Salazar is a lot of things, but a coward is not one of them!" the third defended. "Yes, his beliefs were based on fear of the muggles, but who can blame him for that? The number of wizards and witches they've killed in search of justifying their killer instincts would make anyone paranoid! I don't blame him for fearing muggleborns, despite that I do agree he is wrong in blaming them for their parents' wrongful deeds."

"Murder is more than just a wrongful deed-"

"All I'm saying is that we all went about it the wrong way!"

"And how so?" asked another.

"We all only used words to persuade him, without offering evidence to the contrary. It could have been done better."

"He's a slimy snake-"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" the last one spoke up, clearly frustrated. "Salazar left a long time ago, end of story! Can we not talk about him?! I've got enough on my mind as it is!"

Becoming silent again, the other three nodded in agreement, while Godric stared off into the distance. His mind focused on Salazar and the last time they spoke to one another. It was a fight that didn't end well. In fact, it had almost escalated into a duel, though there had been rumors that it actually did by the student population. But in truth, there was no duel, only hostile words that he regretted saying to a man he considered a friend for years.

Fearing the bottomless pit grow bigger in his chest, he stood up, making the chair squeak against the floor.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I think tonight is a good night as any to get drunk on. Don't bother looking for me until morning."

Leaving the four behind, he went to the counter and ordered more drinks, eventually losing count as he began heavily drunk. As the hours passed by the tavern became less crowded as people began leaving for their homes for the night. Even the kids managed to sneak back to their rooms without their parents knowing, unable to contain their excitement of having seen Godric Gryffindor himself.

"For a man who seems to be running purely on a _Liquid Luck potion_ , you seem quite down right now," came a voice.

Turning to its source, Godric came face to face with a beautiful waitress, unable to hold back a cheesy smile in his state as he stared at her. His eyes eventually fell on her exposed breasts, which he was slowly realizing were left that way on purpose. Continuing to study the rest of her, at least from what he could see from the other side of the counter, he could tell that she was a well fit young lady for her age. Most likely in her early or late 40s.

Thanks to years of experience with being drunk, he managed to speak without slurring too much.

"Well, I think you just might be the solution to that little problem," he winked.

The woman blushed, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but can I see your wand?"

Godric's eyes widened, "Don't think that's such a good idea, sweetheart. Not in public, at least."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "I meant your magic casting wand."

" _Oh, right!_ I knew that was what you meant!" he quickly reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, missing the rolling of her eyes.

"Wow!" her eyes widened at the sight of the wand in his hand. "It looks amazing!"

"Been part of my life since age ten," he put it back into his robes. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh no, I don't have a wand. Never got the chance really."

"Well, how about I teach you?"

"Really?" the woman's eyes widened in surprise. "You would actually do that?"

"Well, not right now. I'm a little too drunk to cast anything or help you find a wandmaker at this time of night."

"Right," she pushed her hair back, blushing. "How about we both make a toast, instead?"

"Sounds good to me," he winked again. "But I must warn you, I'm not such a _good boy_ when I'm drunk."

The woman smiled, mischievously, "Well, for your information, Mister Gryffindor." She leaned into his ear and whispered, " _I'm not such a good girl when I'm drunk, either."_

Feeling his blood and face beginning heat up, he could only smile and turn his attention to the table where he left his four friends, only to see it empty.

"Well, I guess if you're up for it-"

"Great!" she turned away and began to fill up two cups of butterbeer, setting his down in front of him as she leaned against the other side of the counter. "To your victory against the dragon!"

Clicking their cups together, they gulped down the beverage in a matter of seconds.

"You sure you won't get into trouble for doing this?" he asked, looking around as he realized they were one of the last few people in the tavern.

The woman laughed, "Don't worry about me. My shift ended a few minutes ago. But I couldn't leave when I saw that upside down smile on your face. So I thought I would stick around and personally see if I could help with that."

"Well, I can certainly say you're doing a wonderful job. Miss?"

"Call me, Joan. Joan Lively," she replied, extended her hand towards him.

"Godric Gryffindor," he shook her hand.

"I know that," she hiccupped, blushing as she felt the alcohol starting to take over.

"First time under the influence?" he asked.

Joan's face was red with embarrassment, "Is it really that obvious?"

He laughed, earning a playful, but weak slap on the shoulder, "Don't worry, the first time is always the hardest."

"You sure know how to make a witch feel better."

He shrugged in a playful matter, "Got any family, Miss Lively?"

"Just call me Joan," she insisted. "My parents have long since passed away, but I do have two brothers. Both of whom I haven't seen in years."

"Apologizes for your loss, Joan."

She waved her hand, "I've long since accepted it. Though I do miss them."

Godric nodded, "I can understand that."

"You've lost family too, Mister Gryffindor?"

Godric's expression turned to sadness as he stared at the counter, "In a way."

Upon seeing his expression, Joan reached over and covered his hand with hers, "Hey, I said I was here to turn that frown upside down. Help me out! What's a witch got to do, Mister Gryffindor?"

Godric offered a half smirk, "Well, another drink would be a good start. And just call me Godric."

Joan smiled back, "Coming right up... Godric."

For the next hour, the two had more rounds as they spent the time talking to each other. One would laugh at what the other would say, which would in turn would make the other smile. Eventually, the two started to become tired as the tavern started to close down for the night, finally being forced out by the innkeeper couple who ran the establishment.

"Don't think that old witch likes me very much," Godric laughed as he walked with Joan down the rocky road.

"Oh, don't take it personally, she doesn't like anyone," she interlocked her arm with his, hoping he would be able to keep her steady in her drunken state.

"Even her husband?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The more I think about it, I'm not entirely sure. No one hears them argue, so I think that's a good sign that she tolerates him."

"Sounds depressing, if you ask me."

"No arguing here," she giggled. "But she's does have a good heart. Afterall, she was there for me when my parents died. Even gave me the job as a waitress at the tavern."

Recognizing the door to the small building that was her home, she opened the door and turned towards Godric, "Aren't you going to come on in?"

Though he normally would accept under different circumstances, the Founder of Hogwarts found himself frozen in place, feeling uncomfortable, "I'm not so sure..."

"Oh, come on, I promise I won't bite... _much,_ " she mischievously smiled.

Feeling the alcohol coursing through his mind, he struggled to fight the urge to take up on her offer.

"Listen, Joan... maybe when we aren't so-"

His sentence was left unfinished as he felt a pair of lips pushed against his, making his eyes widened as he realized Joan was up against him, her body against his. He could feel her breasts pushing up against his chest, the feel of her curves against his thighs, and her arms around his neck And despite the smell and taste of alcohol from her, he was quickly becoming intoxicating with everything about her. He felt a desire, burning deep within his heart for her. He wanted her as bad she apparently wanted him.

Unable to resist, he moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Finally, they moved to the door and managed to use their feet to slam it shut behind them, moving towards the bedroom across the small floor. Once they reached the edge of the bed, the two fell onto the covers and began to undress, disregarding their clothing onto the floor as the two laughed and kissed. Though they were in a rush in their drunken states, they also took their time to enjoy the passion between each other.

From the window, the full moon shined down on the two of them as they made sweet love through the night.

* * *

The next morning was a rough one compared to the pleasure of passion the two shared just hours ago. A huge hangover haunted them as they slept through the entire first half of the day before finally getting up. When the memories of last night came flowing back, they were left embarrassed by the realization. While the two were by no means virgins, it was definitely the first time under the influence of alcohol.

Using his skills in Potions, Godric managed to make them anti-hangover potions to take care of their headaches, allowing for their minds to become clear again.

"I didn't realize you were good at potions," she praised his work.

Godric lowered his head, a sadness radiating off of him, "I never was interested. The formula was from a f-" He paused, quickly recovering as Joan became confused and curious about his sudden change in tone. "It... it was from someone I used to know."

Just as she was about to ask who he was referring to, Godric looked up at her and smiled, "Anyway, how about that wand I promised you last night?!"

Forgetting her question, Joan squealed with excitement as Godric led her out the door and Apparited them to a wandmaker at another village he regularly visited, using his money to buy her a wand.

Feeling unworthy of the gift, she had tried to give it to him as they spent the rest of the day practicing spells and charms out in the woods near her village.

"Godric, I can't take this!" she tried to place the wand in his hands.

"Of course you can," he smiled, taking her with the wand to help her aim. "Consider it a gift for the wonderful night you gave me."

Joan blushed at both the memory and the feel of his body next to hers as he helped position her in front of a tree, "We both were drunk. And I was the one who pressured you."

"Not really much of a pressure if I'm so willing to accept."

The witch rolled her eyes as she smiled, "Alright, so what's the word again?"

" _Reducto."_

 _"Reducto!"_ she shouted, watching in amazement as the tree snapped in half and fell to the ground. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, only to turn to joy as she jumped up and down, embracing Godric with a hug that nearly squeezed the life out of him. "Thank you so much! That was so amazing!"

"Magic always is, and you're welcome," he hugged her back.

"Skipping out on work today was definitely worth it!" she squealed. "I can't wait for you to train me again tomorrow."

Godric's smile disappeared as he looked away, "Joan, I'm afraid I won't be here tomorrow."

The witch's eyes fell as she realized something she didn't take into consideration, "Oh, right. You have to return to Hogwarts."

He nodded, "I've been away for far too long. This was simply supposed to be a mission to kill the dragon and then go directly back. The school year is almost over in a week and I need to be there to see the students off. Headmaster duties and all."

"Will I see you again?" she asked, her voice filled with hope.

Godric smiled, "By this week's end. I promise."

Joan nodded, feeling slightly better by the fact, "I'm holding you to it."

As the day drew to a close, the two walked back to the village, where Godric met with his six friends and left with them back to Hogwarts, Appariting away from the entrance of the village, in front of the adoring fans who were there to see them off. Despite a lecture from the angry Innkeeper wife, Joan felt a sense of excitement for Godric's return.

And true to his word, he came back by the week's end, just as the school year at Hogwarts drew to a close and the students returned home for the summer. His time was spent with Joan, teaching her all he knew about magic and spells. He would spend the night at her place, resuming their _romance_ that they had started together just a week prior.

Soon, an entire month passed and their relationship was growing stronger than ever. During their time together, Godric had taken her to see Hogwarts and even the village of Hogsmeade. The experience was amazing to the girl who barely knew anything outside of the village she was born and raised in. She even learned the history to both establishments from him, especially the formation of the four houses that represented the four founding wizards and witches.

However, as the summer drew to a close on the second month of their relationship together, Joan came to realize that Godric would be forced to return to Hogwarts soon. He had offered to bring her to Hogwarts and live with him there, but she refused, despite having visited the castle with him on several occasions and being amazed by it.

For her, the village was her home, a place that could never be replaced. It was where she was born.

Eventually, she had decided to go their separate ways and end their relationship.

It was a bittersweet moment between the two of them on the final day of summer. A sunny day with dark clouds in the sky, a strange representation of the feeling that they both were experiencing at the moment. They didn't want it to end, but they both knew that unless one of them gave up their home, their relationship couldn't work out.

"Is there nothing I can do to make you come with me to Hogwarts?" he half teased. "I would be moring than willing to take you as my wife."

Joan giggled and shook her head, "I'm not ready for such commitment. And I think we both know that we can't convince each other to leave our homes, Godric. This village is my home, just as much as Hogwarts is yours. Would you give that up to come live here?"

Letting her words sink in, Godric nodded, "Maybe that's why I like you so much. We both are stubborn."

Joan laughed.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them before the Founder of Gryffindor managed to ask the one question that had been on his mind for quite a while, "Do you think it would have been possible... for _this_ to work out?"

Joan blushed at the question, "I think it would have. I do like you, Godric. More than you can you."

"Oh, I can hazard a guess," he winked, learning another smile from her.

"But I also think that's why we should end it right here before it becomes something more."

His face changed, a look of desperation in his eyes, "Joan... please, come with me. Just... think about it, and I'll wait... for as long it takes."

"I can't," she forced the tears to stay behind her eyelids. "This village means too much to me, Godric. I thank you for saving it from the dragon, but that's also the reason why I can't leave." She paused. "And it would be unfair for you to have to travel between your duties as Headmasters and your role as my husband. Maybe you'll be able to tolerate it, but it will eventually wear you down to the point that you'll have to make a choice. I don't want to force that on you."

Godric nodded, "I can relate."

"Another reason we almost fell for each other. We're _relatable_."

They laughed together at her joke before becoming quiet again, letting the wind blow against them as the sun began to set over the trees.

Taking a step forward, Godric embraced her and met her lips with his, the two taking enjoyment from what would be the last kiss they would share together.

"Goodbye, Joan," he whispered.

Tears began to fall down Joan's cheeks as she too whispered, "Goodbye, Godric."

And in a blink of an eye, the Founder of Hogwarts disappeared from sight as he Apparited back to Hogwarts, leaving Joan alone as went back into her home and fell to her knees against the door, beginning to sob.

As time went on, she managed to continue with her life, despite how much she missed him.

* * *

About a month and two weeks later, Joan discovered that her time of the month was late and that she was gaining weight. She would find herself vomiting, becoming cranky at waking up early in the morning for work at the tavern, and sleeping longer than usual. At first, she was worried that she was coming down with something, only for those worries to be put to rest for something more troubling when she spoke to the innkeeper wife.

"Well, my dear, I can say that you are not sick," the old woman known as Lara crossed her arms together, glaring at her employee.

Joan sighed in relief, "That's a rel-"

"You're pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" she cried out at the top of her lungs. "But... how?"

"Like how every other woman gets themselves into this situation! And you wonder why I'm cranky!"

"But... I was careful..."

Lara raised an eyebrow, "Not carefully enough, apparently."

Her heart rate began to speed up, "What am I going to do?"

"Well, you carry the little trouble-maker for a couple of months, then give birth and raise them until they're ready to repeat the good old circle of life! So I recommend kissing your easy life goodbye, sweetheart!"

Upon seeing her words weren't helping the young woman she had helped raise since the death of her parents, Lara sighed, "Alright, tell you what, we'll say the child is one of my dumb grandchildren, so we can spare everyone the whole _shame_ thing that people like to throw at others just to make themselves feel mighty and powerful. If anyone asks, the father died after your wedding. Do you have any extra clothing?"

Joan nodded, "Yes."

"Good, because we're going for a trip into the woods."

"What?!" she gasped.

The old woman rolled her eyes, "The only way this works is if people don't see you for a little while. One of my grandchildren lives out in the wilderness, she'll be able to help you."

"I can't just leave my home."

"Yes, I'm well aware of this village being your home and your refusal to leave it. And if my memory is correct, that was your stupid reason for not leaving with that handsome wizard... what's his name, Godrich Grindindor."

"His name is _Godric Gryffindor_!" she growled.

"Blah, stubborn! You both are! No wonder the two of you were so perfect for each other!"

Joan huffed as she turned away.

"Don't act like that! We need to get ready for tomorrow's journey! You will stay with my granddaughter, Ellis for a year and when the baby arrives, you'll be able to come back to your home, which I will personally make sure won't be taken away. And that your honor shall remain intact."

Though she was against the plan, Joan found herself unable to refuse, as her opinions were limited. Her only other option was to contact Godric and inform him of the child is his. She knew he would never make her leave the village if she wished to raise their child there, but she feared to force him to leave his home behind for the sake of her and the child.

Closing her eyes, Joan drew a deep breath and turned to the old woman, "No!"

"Pardon?" Lara arched an eyebrow.

"At least, not yet," Joan walked to the door of the empty tavern. "I'm going to go to Godric and inform him. It's only fair that he should be aware of the child that we both conceived together. I will see what he wants to do."

"And if he wants you to marry him and leave this village?"

Pushing back the dread of such an outcome, she replied, "Then I will make Hogwarts my home with the man I know I can come to love... for my child."

The old woman stared at her for a moment and then nodded, "At least you have common sense. Very well, I shall await your return and your plan of action."

"Thank you, Lara," Joan walked out of the tavern and prepared for her journey to Hogwarts, packing up what she could as she rested for the night and left early the next morning.

After many days of traveling, she found herself in the village of Hogsmeade, renting a room for the night. While there she saw children all around the village, Managing the courage, she walked up to the large castle and entered its front gates, after being inspected by one of the guarding wizards stationed there.

Walking up the steps of the castles, she found a staff member, someone she hadn't met during one of her visits to the castle.

"Excuse me," she approached the female, who turned her attention to her.

"Oh, hello," she smiled, closing the book she held in her hands. "How can I help you?"

Joan swallowed as she forced herself to speak, "I was hoping to speak with Headmaster Gryffindor. It's rather urgent."

"Oh, you didn't hear?"

Joan frowned, "Hear what? Did something happen to the Headmaster?"

The woman shook her head, "Oh no, nothing like that. The Headmaster is just fine."

She exhaled a breath of relief.

"He's actually on his honeymoon right now. Just a few days ago, he married the new Head of Gryffindor. It all happened so suddenly. But I guess love has its ways."

As the words were slowly processed into her mind, Joan froze where she stood and could barely hear the woman in front of her. Everything became nonexistent as she suddenly found her body walking away from the woman, who called out to her only to receive no reply. Continuing on her way, she walked all the way back to the room she had rented, managing to hold back the tears that were building up behind her eyes.

The moment she had entered her room and closed the door, she fell onto the bed and began to cry. Tears soaked the sheets as she lost herself in her grief, barely noticing the hours pass as day turned into night. Even as she cried herself to sleep, her heart felt like it had been split into pieces by the revelation.

She began to curse herself for not marrying Godric, for being so stubborn in refusing to leave her home. Just the thought of imagining him with another woman squeezed her heart, like a hand squeezing a fragile object. Now he'll never be hers, and she will never be his.

Awakening the next day, she left the inn and began her journey home, deciding it was best not to inform Godric of the child she was baring. If she did, it would only complicate things between them. It would potentially ruin his marriage to the faceless woman he was with now. And worse, the child would grow up a _bastard_ in the eyes of others.

Even in the wizarding world, children born out of wedlock were frowned upon, some mistreated for just being what they were. That was no life for a child, especially her own. And there was no way she was going to tarnish the reputation of the father to her child either.

No, she was going to take the route Lara was giving her. To raise the child to the best of her ability, even if it meant lying about his lineage. A sacrifice worth paying for.

Once arriving back in her village, she went straight to the old innkeeper, walking in silence as she entered the front entrance of the tavern.

"Oh, so the _prodigal daughter_ returns," Lara teased from the other side of the counter, cleaning the small mess that was on the surface. Looking up, her face softened at the sight of Joan, a look of pity in her eyes.

Taking a seat at the counter, Joan stared down into space, her eyes red and tired. The once happy girl had the face of a defeated soul, almost as if all meaning in life was stripped away, leaving a shell of what she once was.

Taking two large cups, Lara filled them up with butterbeer and sat one down in front of her.

Finally facing the old woman, Lara offered up her cup, staring directly into her eyes. Picking taking hers as well, the two connected the sides of their drinks with a small click, making some of the beverage slowly slide down the wood as they began to drink. While finishing a quarter of her own, the old woman gulped down all of hers before casting it aside and leaning onto the surface of the counter, basking in the moment of sadness.

Setting her drink down, she retracted her hands to her sides, giving herself a hug.

Realizing she wasn't going to finish her butterbeer, the old woman took the cup and drank the rest of it before casting it aside as well. Walking around the counter, she took the young woman into her arms and hugged her, allowing her to rest her head against her shoulder. As she rubbed her back, Joan began to sob, unleashing more tears that she believed had already been spent.

Eventually, Lara lead her back to her home, helping her to bed for rest after such a journey. Even after she had gone to sleep, the old innkeeper slept in the chair right next to her, refusing to leave her side.

The next day, the two journeyed across the forest, managing to reach a large house in the middle of a valley, which was surrounded by trees.

Joan met Ellis, who happened to be a great combination of being so nice and gentle but somehow so strong-willed. The way how she could change between personalities was fascinating and frightening to her.

"Oh, you must be Joan!" Ellis squealed with excitement, jumping up and down. "I'm excited to have you living here. It does get lonely."

"I apologize for my granddaughter," Lara rolled her eyes. "She is very much like her mother."

Ellis glared at her, "Well, excuse me, grouchy-grouch! We can't all be broody and miserable like you!"

"Still the little ill-tempered brat, I see."

"What did you call me?!"

Joan began to chuckle at them, feeling a sense of happiness for the first time in days.

After spending the night at Ellis's house, the old innkeeper returned to the village, promising to keep her secret and whereabouts. As a cover story, use the cover story, Lara explained to those who would ask that Joan had left to marry one of her grandchildren.

For the next eight months, Joan grew used to living out in the middle of nowhere, even becoming great friends with Ellis as well.

It took a while, but she eventually came to accept Godric's marriage to someone she didn't know and that he had moved on. Her only wish was that she could too and that their child would grow up peacefully. But the regret that both child and father would be unaware of each other created a great guilt within her heart.

Once the day came for the baby to be born, both Ellis and Lara were there to help her through it. The experience was painful, more than anything Joan had gone through. The bickering between granddaughter and grandmother had her both laughing and crying out in pain at the same time. But the moment the baby was born and Ellis declared the child to be a boy, she began to cry with joy and happiness, quickly concluding it all to be worth it.

"Give him to me!" she demanded, taking the small bundle from Ellis's arms. Removing the cloth from the baby's face, her heart broke at the sight of red hair and green eyes, remembering her of Godric. As the baby cried, she kissed the top of his head, humming a song to calm him.

"What shall you name him?" Ellis asked, cooing at the squirming little figure.

The old woman sneered, "Better not be something stupid like Godrich."

Ignoring her, Joan smiled down at the boy and declared, "Nicholas! Nicholas Restova!"

"Restova?" the old woman and Ellis asked at the same time. "What kind of a name is that?"

"His cover name," she declared. "To the rest of the world, I'm no longer Joan Lively, but Joan Restova."

"Well, I guess no one knows my family's last name, so I guess that could work," the old woman shrugged.

"Hello, Nicholas!" Ellis smiled at the little figure as he began to fall to sleep in his mother's arms.

* * *

After a few more months of staying with Ellis, Joan finally made her way back home, being welcomed by the small community who were happy to see her again.

Even though she had been gone for only a year, the village still felt like home to her. A nice feeling she had been missing for far too long.

While everyone was surprised that she was now a mother, the old woman claimed that she was the grandmother and that one of her grandchildren was the father, but had died after their wedding.

When asked what the boy's name was, Joan told them that it was _'Nicholas Restova'_.

As life settled for her once more, Joan started to wonder if she should go to Godric and tell him the truth about the son they both created together. But she was reminded of the repercussions if she did so. It would create a loose end for someone to find, especially if Godric began to show up and start seeing the boy, calling into question of their resemblance.

It had been long enough since Godric's final visit for people to slightly forget his face, allowing for the young child to go unnoticed. By the time he was well into his adulthood, the memory of Godric would be distant enough to provide better cover for the boy's lineage. For once, it seemed as if time was on her side.

As months turned into years, Nicholas started to grow into a young boy, resembling his father in almost every way possible. His green eyes, curly hair, pale skin and the redhead style of his hair were all from him, except for his facial structure, which he got from her. His personality was so close to Godric's that it made Joan's heart ache with a desire to see him again.

Even from a very young age, he was adventurous and brave, nearly scaring his mother whenever he did something reckless. He once climbed the top of the tavern and practiced his balance, almost falling off the moment Joan cried out in terror. And once he grew bigger and stronger, he was climbing trees, jumping from branch to branch. He was even a popular kid among the other children, who looked up to him as if he was a leader, something that continued to remind his mother of the father he never knew.

As his childhood moved into his teenage years, he began working with his mother at the tavern, under the supervision of the old innkeeper. In fact, due to her past experience of traveling across Scottland and Britain, she was able to teach the boy everything she knew. He learned reading, writing, history, math, politics, reasoning, understanding, and even magic. When he became old enough, Lara bought him his first wand, teaching him the ways of magic that was passed down to her by her father.

For the villagers, Nicholas Restova was the second coming of Merlin himself. But for his mother, he was the second coming of Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please leave a review to let me know! :)**

 **Anyway, this story may seem like it doesn't have much of a connection to my other stories in the ' _Severus Snape Series'_ , but I promise that there is a connection and that it will tie-in later.**

 **Apologizes for any grammar mistakes by the way. I am trying to do better.**

 **Please leave a review down in the section below!**

 **I'll see you guys in Chapter 2! :)**


	2. A Gryffindor's Promise

**The Son of Gryffindor**

* * *

 **Just a fair warning, I just did a rewrite for the 1st chapter of this story (as of 03/04/2018). A reviewer known as _SS LE Always_ pointed out that the reason for why Joan doesn't tell Gryffindor about his son felt forced. So I went back and rewrote the chapter for a different reason I hope explains it better. I also rewrote a few other things and made certain changes.**

 **For one, the old woman who helps Joan has been given a name (Lara) and is no longer dead. I realized it was a mistake to do so, so I decided to keep her alive this time around. Second, Godric Gryffindor hasn't died like the original version says he did. I rewrote it that he is still alive. Third, Joan went to go see Gryffindor before going to live with Ellis but was told unfortunate news that made her change her mind about telling him about his son (the reason why is in the rewritten first chapter). Fourth, there will be new dialogue found that hopefully expands on the relationship between Joan, Lara, Ellis and also Nicholas.**

 **I know that some will see rewriting the chapter as a sign of weakness on my part, but no writer is perfect. I rewrote it because I wanted it to be better and to make the changes I find necessary. I happen to do that a lot to my stories.**

 **Anyway, I don't plan on this story being long. If I had to hazard a guess, it'll probably be below 10 chapters long. I'm not saying it'll get close to 10 chapters, but you never know. It might end up being 3 or 5, or even 9. But the story I have in mind won't make it past 10.**

 **I know some of you are thinking I've given up on writing my other stories at the moment, but please know I'm not abandoning them. The main reason why I've paused on writing them (aside from being lazy and busy), is because I have a plan and direction in mind of where this is going to go. But in order for this to work, I need to make sure I lay out the necessary setups that are going to be needed before I get back to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Aside from original material, nothing belongs to me!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **A Gryffindor's Promise**

* * *

Laughter filled the air as people crowded the tavern, ordering drinks and meals as the sun began to set in the background, creating a beautiful orange sky.

"Nicholas!" a female's voice cried out. "Five more butterbeers!"

"Got it, mum!" the sixteen-year-old boy yelled back, snatching five cups from the bottom storage of the counter, quickly filling them up in a matter of seconds. Carrying them with ease, handed each one to the person who ordered them.

"Hey, kid!" a man cried out. "Another round!"

Nicholas smiled at him, "Sure you can hold your drink, Mister Kellen?"

"Boy, I've been drinking like this since before you were born!" the man winked. "And I'm still kicking it!"

The boy shook his head as he refilled his cup and handed it back to him, "Just die on us now! Who would chase me off whenever I come to visit your daughter?"

The man's expression turned to a glare, "So it was you who was outside Christina's window those past few nights!"

"Hey, unlike most boys, I'm a gentleman. I would never do anything she didn't want me to do."

"Better stop while you still can, wiseass! The only reason I'm not strangling you is because I know you would never dishonor her."

"Not unless if she crosses that line first."

"You little shit, come here!" he took a swing him, only miss as Nicholas dodged out of the way, smiling as he moved further down the counter to fulfill the coming orders from so many villagers.

"Alright, stop your complaining!" yelled an old woman, slapping hands away that threatened to reach beyond the edge of the counter. "You'll get your butterbeer soon enough!" She turned to Nicholas. "Get ten more butterbeers for these ten idiots at the end!"

"Hey!" ten men cried out at the same time, glaring at her.

"Oh, don't deny it!" she glared back at them. "You all deserve that title after misplacing my last shipment of butterbeer the other week!"

"How were we supposed to separate the wine from the butterbeer?" one of them asked.

Lara raised an eyebrow at him, "They all have their brand names labeled on the side of the barrels!"

They looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, how were we supposed to know that when we can't even read?"

"Ugh!" the old woman threw up her hands as Nicholas handed out each of them their drinks. "Imbelics! All ten of ya! If I was your grandmother, I would spank ya so hard that you would make it your business to learn how to read! Why are you even in the business of delivering cargo if you can't even-"

Nicholas leaned in and whispered, "Trust me, she would."

The ten looked at each other with fear of the very thought.

Moving on, Nicholas spotted a mysterious figure at the counter, wearing heavy robes. Shaking his head, he approached the figure, who was moving strangely. Leaning against the counter, he asked, "And what can I do for you... _stranger_?"

Speaking in a deep, but terrible acting voice, the stranger replied, "Um... I would like to order five butterbeers!"

Nicholas arched an eyebrow, "You sure you need that many? Is one not enough?"

"I have... friends who want some... too..."

"And where are your friends?"

"Outside!" the stranger pointed towards the exit, accidentally hitting a customer next to him as he continued to move funny as if he was struggling to stand.

"Hey, watch it!" the person, who got hit, ranted.

"And why are your friends outside?"

"Oh, um... because they... want to..."

"Is it because they happen to be too young and will get into trouble if their parents find out that they are drinking a drink that isn't meant for them?" he smiled, knowingly.

"Um... no?" the stranger asked, almost if he was hoping it would convince him.

"Wrong answer!" Nicholas cried out, throwing back the hood to reveal a nine-year-old boy, who was smiling sheepishly at him.

"Hey... Nicholas! What are you doing here?"

"I work here," he began to unbutton the robes, pushing them aside to reveal a second kid beneath, holding the top kid on top of his shoulders. "Hey, Orion! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Hey, Nicholas!" the boy greeted back, waving with his free arm.

"So... what gave us away?" the top boy asked.

"Well, thanks for asking, Issac. Aside from how unhuman-like you were moving and the suspicious cloak, I think you used this disguise last year when everyone was celebrating the night of the New Year."

"Told ya we tried this before!" Orion whispered, earning a slap on the head by Issac. "Ow!"

"ISSAC!" a voice cried out, making the two boys freeze where they were, slowly turning around to see an angry woman standing at the entrance. "You are in big trouble, young man!"

" _Uh oh!_ "

"Um, can we just use the back door?" Orion asked. "Seeing how I haven't been discovered yet."

Nicholas winked, "You know where to go."

"Thanks!" the two said at the same time, climbing over the counter as the woman came charging towards them, her face red.

"Don't think I don't recognize you, Orion!" she screamed. "Your mother will know of this once I take you to her!"

"RUN!" Issac cried out, the two of them making a run for the back door through the kitchen, passing cooks along the way.

"GET BACK HERE!" the woman ran around the side of the counter, giving chase. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Lara shook her head as she passed right by her, almost knocking the cups of butterbeer in her hand to the ground in her fit of rage, "Seems to me that those boys aren't the only ones who need to learn to control themselves!"

Nicholas smiled as he continued on with his work, taking ahold of the plates of food that cooks began to bring out, helping in taking them to the tables on the other side of the counter.

As the hours passed by, the busy evening came to an end as everyone began to heading home for the night, leaving only a few men behind as they drank themselves full of butterbeer.

"More..." a man cried out, his cup falling out of his hand, only to caught by Nicholas, who sat it down on the counter for one of the waitresses to clean.

"Sorry, mate," he helped him stand up, putting the man's arm around his shoulder. "I think you've had your fill for the night. There's always tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah... right..." the man slurred, unable to walk himself to the front door. "Here, I'll walk you home." He turned around, slightly. "Mum! I'm going to take Mister Kellen home!"

"Alright dear!" Joan Restova yelled back, smiling at him as she cleaned the counter.

Helping out him of the tavern, Nicholas was literally carrying Mister Kellen home, though he was strong enough to support his weight.

"You know... what I... like about you... Restova?" Kellen asked, struggling to keep his words clear.

"What's that?" the sixteen-year-old asked.

"You are always... respectful... unlike those... other little brats..." he spat at the ground.

"What about those times I always talk about your daughter?" he teased.

"Don't push it!" he growled. "But... even then... I know you just... say that... to pay me... back... for trying... to... court your... mum... An... even... trade... I... suppose..."

Nicholas laughed, "I've long since let go of that. And besides, my mom doesn't seem to want to marry again."

"Such... a shame..." the man whined. "... your mother... is such a... beautiful woman..." He paused for a moment. "Though... there was that... Gryffindor guy... a while back... They... courted... for a... while... I think... Then... they... split up... before she... went... to marry... your father... Actually... what was... his... name... again...?"

"Mum says his name was Constantine Restova, one of my grandmother's sons. But aside from that and how he died, neither of them will tell me more about him."

"Blah... just life... kiddo... Never knew... mine... either... Born a bastard... became one... too... At least... you... know his... name... Only good... thing... to come... into... my life... was... Rose... and... Christina..."

Arriving at the front door of the small house in the village, Nicholas knocked with his free hand and was met by a young girl who was his age.

"Father!" the girl known as Christina cried out, helping Nicholas as she supported her dad by the other shoulder, beginning to carry him to the couch. "Thank you so much for bringing him home, Nicholas!"

"No need to thank me," he smiled as they laid him down on the couch, putting a blanket over him as he drifted off to sleep, mumbling a few out of place words. "Well, I'll take my leave."

"Wait!" Christina cried out, a little too quickly as she blushed. "Would you like to stay a little bit? I could make us some tea."

Though tempted, Nicholas shook his head, "As much as I would love to-"

"Better... not..." Kellen mumbled out, twisting and turning on the couch.

Christina and Nicholas laughed.

"-I think it might be better that I head back. Mum and grandmother will need help closing the tavern."

"Oh, alright," the blonde-haired girl sounded disappointed but smiled at him as he walked out the door. "Goodnight, Nicholas."

"Goodnight, Christina," he called back, shutting the door behind him as he walked back to the tavern, helping his mother and grandmother clean up and removing the last of the costumers who remained.

"Well, that should do it," Lara declared as she blew out the last candle. "Goodnight, everyone!"

"Goodnight!" Nicholas, Joan, the waitresses and the cooks, all replied at once, going their separate ways as the evening officially drew to a close.

Walking arm-in-arm with her son, Joan smiled up at the sky of stars and the full moon, being reminded of a night similar to this one. A night that brought joy and sadness to her heart.

"We should go see Ellis again," said Nicholas. "It's been too long since we last saw her."

"Yes, we should," she smiled. "But with how things have been busy with the tavern, I think it may be a while."

Nicholas nodded as his smile faded, a look of confliction taking its place.

"I know that look," his mother's voice caught his attention.

"What look?"

She pointed at him, "That look!"

"It's nothing."

"You would lie to your own mother?" she arched an eyebrow, smiling. "What's troubling you?"

Taking a moment, Nicholas asked, "I was wondering if it was possible for me to attend Hogwarts by the end of summer?"

Joan came to a stop, making him do the same. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Nicholas, we've been through this. We don't have the galleons to get you in and that's not even taking into consideration of the help that will be needed at the tavern. And what about the dangers this village faces on its own? You are looked up to by the people to protect us."

"I know," he sighed. "That's why I didn't want to trouble you by asking."

Though he couldn't see her face, Joan felt her heart split into two, "I know you want to go, but even if you did, the best you could do is attend your final two years, which will be harder for you, since you've never attended the first five years."

"So, not even grandmother's teachings will be enough?" he asked.

Joan shook her head, "No, sweetheart, it won't. There's more to what they teach than just what Lara teaches you from the wand."

Nicholas nodded, "Then it's for the best then."

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, my dear."

"It's okay," he reassured her with a smile. "Besides, it isn't like there was much for me after Hogwarts. This is my home and I will do everything I can to protect it, and make sure that it prospers. And that is a promise!"

Joan smiled, tightening her arm around his, "Be careful what you wish for and promise, my son."

"But I mean it, mother. For as long as I live, including the future generations of my children yet to come, I will help protect this village."

"And I promise to help you through it," she smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "But please promise me that you'll hold off on the _future generations yet to come_ part. You're much too young to have children now."

Nicholas chuckled, "Well, I can't promise that-"

His mother glared him.

"But I can promise you this. The day I do have children, it will be with the woman I love."

Joan smiled, "I can live with that."

Resuming their walk, they arrived at the front door of their home.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked, opening the door.

Nicholas shook his head, "I thought I might enjoy the stars for a little longer. It is a rather beautiful night."

"It is," she agreed. "But this one is ready for sleep. Goodnight, my son."

"Goodnight, mother."

"Don't stay up too late," she warned.

"I won't."

As she closed the door behind her, Nicholas began climbing the walls of the house, using the cracks and his agility to make it to the top. Laying on top of the roof, he stared up towards the sky, taking in the view of the stars and moon above. With his arms behind his head for support, he basked in the light shining down on him.

Closing his eyes, he smiled as he imagined a house much bigger than the one his mother and he owned. A house that could hold hundreds of people. A house that could help the village thrive, just like the tavern did. A house that would represent hope. And one day, he promised to see to it that the house he pictured would become reality.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said, it's not going to be a big story, so don't expect anything epic.**

 **If you're interested, please check out my other stories on my Profile. The first chapter to my newest addition, _'The Daughter of Slytherin'_ has been posted and ready for reading. If you're new to any of my _'Severus Snape Series'_ , feel free to check out the other four installments (not including this one) already posted as well (or more than five, if you happen to read this in a future where all of my stories are completed).**

 **Message to _'XYZ': "For your information (as I've stated at the beginning of this chapter), I am not abandoning any of these stories. As for the author's note I left about Net Neutrality, I plan to take those down once I have the newest chapters up and ready. I'm just leaving them for Americans to read and to get the message out there. And while you are right that I'm hoping that new stories will attract new readers to my 'series', I am not abandoning them. I will return to 'Redemption', 'The Mysterious Traveler' and 'The Unknown Hero'. I'm writing these new stories because they will play an important role in the future of the series to come."_**

 **Please leave a review if you want to. I want to hear your thoughts. Btw, thank you so much for those who did review on the first chapter. It means a lot to me.**

 **See you guys in Chapter 3! :)**


End file.
